Le Chant des Lions
by Harry-Maraudeurdu69
Summary: Du temps des Maraudeurs, du point de vue de Lily Evans. Les Serpentards ont une nouvelle idée pour humilier leurs ennemis les Gryffondors. Une idée qui ne viendrait pas à l'esprit de n'importe qui : un concours de chant !
1. Par où tout va commencer

**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Chapitre 1 : Par où tout commence

- J'ai faim.

(On finira par le savoir ! Il n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis une heure ce goinfre !)

- J'ai faim ! répéta Potter un peu plus fort.

(Potter...Ferme la ! criais-je intérieurement. Est-il possible de travailler sur sa potion ici ?!)

- Oh, tiens ! J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! soupira Sirius (ou bien LE VANTARD n°2 après James !)

- Oh, c'est normal mon cher Patmol ! Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a 2 secondes !

- Mon cher Cornedrue, je te signale que tu répètes ces mots depuis la fin du cours de métamorphose, et à intervalle de 2 minutes.

- A qui la faute ! Si tu t'étais abstenu de balancer le pétard surprise de trop dans le gros postérieur de ce Dolohov on aurais pu manger, au lieu d'essayer de semer Rusard grâce à tous les passages secrets du chateau, On peut s'estimer heureux qu'aucun préfet ne nous est tombé dessus ! Quand je pense que j'ai un match de Quidditch demain, faut que j'sois en forme moi...

(Nan mais écoutez-le l'autre-qui-débite-des-paroles-plus-vite-que-son-ombre ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut être mélodramatique ! Le pauvre a été privé du repas de midi par sa propre faute à lui et à son copain, alors qu'il a l'habitude de manger pour 4 ! Il commence à m'énerver le mégalo-quidditchman ! Y en a qui voudrait bien se concentrer ici ! Je vais lui claquer le bec !)

- N'oublie pas de respirer Potter ! Ce serait vraiment dommage que ta tête, déjà disproportionnée, n'explose !

Sirius commença à pouffer de rire dans son coin.

- Black, tu es la seconde personne la plus arrogante de cette école après ton ami... Alors à ta place je me tairais ! J'aimerai bien travailler en paix sur ma potion !

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé Lily ! vraiment... s'empressa d'ajouter James. (Mais bien sûr. T'as l'air vachement désolé Potter !)

- Et tu sais Evans, si tu voulais pas être dérangée, fallait pa te mettre sur la rangée devant nous, renchérit Black.

- Ca va être de ma faute si je suis dérangée, maintenant ! (C'est fou ce qu'il peuvent te sortir ces deux là parfois !)

C'est à ce moment là (c'est pas les moment d'ailleurs !) que j'entends une voix bien connue :

- Hum, hum... Miss Evans, Mr Potter, Mr Black... Que se passe-t-il ?

(Aïe ! Le vieux Prof Slug s'en mêle... C'était déjà pas assez pénible --' ! Bon... C'est le moment de sortir une réponse correcte, ayant un sens précis qui me tirera d'affaire, et tant pis si c'est pas le cas pour Potter et Black ! Allez je me lance ) :

- Hum... Ha... Professeur Slughorn... Je suis... Hum... Désolée professeur... (Bon c'était pas tout à fait ce que je voulais, mais bon... Avec Slug, ça ira bien assez.)

- Ne vous excusez pas Miss Evans ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Même les meilleurs élèves s'égarent pendant leurs cours . Et vus vos résultats dans ma matière ce n'est pas grave. (Qui a dit que ça n'aidait personne d'être la chouchoutte du prof de potion ?)

- Professeur excusez-nous... C'est nous qui bavardions au départ. (Arf... Potter...)

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Potter ! Mais ne perdons plus de temps. Continuez vos potions je vous prie !

(Parfois, même moi je m'étonnes qu'il laisse filer des élèves si facilement.)

Le calme revint dans nos deux petites rangées, et nous nous mettâmes au travail (oui, même Potter et Black !).

Alors que j'étais en train de couper en petit cube mes scarabées sèchés, j'entendis faiblement une voix bien trop familière venant du bureau de derrière :

- N'empêche que j'ai toujours faim !

(Respire Lily !! Zen...!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin, la cloche retentit, marquant la fin du cours de potion (marqué lui même par un 19,5 sur 20 ). En sortant (serrée comme une sardine au milieu de mes camarades Gryffondors, qui s'empressaient de quitter les lieux aussi rapidement que possible comme si leur vie en dépendait), toute la classe des Serpentards (qui étaient sorti encore plus vite !) nous barrait la route. Apparement, il nous attendais tous (Je me demande bien pourquoi TOUS les Griffondors...)Je pouvais voir leur sourire narquois et satisfait sur leur visage.

Et, quand un Serpentard sourit comme ça, croyez moi... Cela n'annonce jamais rien de bon !


	2. Par où tout commence vraiment

**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

CHAPITRE 2 : Par où tout commence vraiment !

Les Serpentard nous bloquaient l'accès à la sortie du cachot.(Aïe, aïe, aïe... J'ai comme un mauvais présentiment sur ce coup). Je jettes un regard interrogateur à mon seul ami parmi les Serpentards, Severus Rogue. Celui-ci me répondis par un haussement d'épaule.

Remus Lupin, le second préfet de Gryffondor (avec moi) s'avance en premier :

- On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ? Vous bloquez le passage.

- T'inquiète Lupin, tu vas pas tarder à le savoir ! répliqua Dolohov (Exemple de la phrase inutile dans une conversation où l'on cherche a aller droit au but --' ... Lliy, c'est le moment de montrer que tu es préfète !)

- Bien... Alors dîtes-nous ce que vous voulez, ou bien dégagez la sortie !

Dolohov tira une immonde grimace qu'il voulais faire passez pour un rictus provoquant (inutil de dire que c'est loupé !)

- La p'tite préfète Evans veut aller faire ses p'tits devoirs comme une p'tite fille bien sage ?

(Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça le gros balourd !) Je m'apprette à lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Potter sorti à son tour de la mêlée des Gryffondors.

- Tiens Dolohov... Tu t'es remis de ta petite virée... comment dirais-je explosive ?

Il adresse un clin d'oeil à Sirius, au milieu du rire de certains Gryffondors. Les Serpentards, eux, ne riaient vraiment pas (mais alors vraiment vraiment) pas du tout !

- Tu fais bien le fier Potter ! intervient Rosier.

- Oh mais j'ai de quoi être fier ! Mon ami Sirius Black ici présent et moi même avons composé une petite chanson en votre honneur ! Patmol ...?

-Tout de suite ! (Oh nan ! Pourquoi ces deux débiles doivent-ils s'en mêler ? Pourquoi ?) Mais avant que quelqu'un ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, les deux compères commence leur plaisanterie musicale. (Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventer ?)

C'est vrai qu'ici, elle est belle la vie

Mais quand nous menace l'ennui

Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne blague aux Serpentards ?

C'est vrai qu'avec eux on ne s'embête pas

Ils tombent dans le panneau à chaque fois

Car ils ne sont vraiment pas très adroits !

C'est pour ça qu'on réussi nos coups à chaque fois !

Même au Quidditch, ils sont pas terribles ces Serpentard !

Avec leur batteurs incapables de frapper un cognard.

Ils sont emportés par le moindre coup de vent

Et on les plaint, avec leur gardien quasi-inexistant !

Alors que nous on est à fond !

Cette année c'est sûr,

On gagnera la Coupe des Maisons !

Leur petit spectacle s'acheva par le grand éclat de rire de tous les Gryffondors (ouais même moi je l'avoue, j'ai bien ri, et encore je me sui retenue ! Mais il faut dire qu'il chante pas mal les deux Maraudeurs... Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Reprends-toi Lily Evans, t'es préfète !)

Les Serpentards quant à eux avaient le visage defigurés par la colère et les poings serrés. Mais le plus étrange... c'est que leur colère disparait très vite de leur visage pour laisser place une nouvelle fois à leur sourire satisfait (mais ils sont sados ou quoi ?? ça sent le coup foireux à plein nez !) C'est alors qu'un tête pas très appréciée fait son arrivée.

- Si tu aimes tant chanter Potter, tu es tout désigné pour notre petit défi !

(Argh ! Pas elle, il manquait plus que ça !)

- Bellatrix ! s'exclame Black.

- Heureux de te voir également cher cousin !

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ce "défi" exactement ? demanda Franck Londubat.

- Puisque tu le demandes, repris Bellatrix, c'est une petit compétition entre Serpentards et Gryffondors.

- On a pas que ça à faire ! balança Potter. (NAN ! Il fallait surtout pas dire un truc comme ça ! Elle va nous forcer la main ! Merci Potter !)

Je vis effectivement un large sourire triomphal se dessiner sur le visage de Bellatrix.

- Ahaha ! Le grand champion de Quidditch des courageux Gryffondors se défilerait-il ?

Les Serpentards affichait un plus grand sourire.

- Je n'ai certainement pas dit ça ! Je peux la faire, votre compet' ! Et je la ferais ! (--' et voilà ! Je sentais que ça allait finir comme ça !)

- Très bien ! Tu t'engages donc ! (Je vois Potter afficher une espression neutre mais je peux également le voir serrer les dents... Il ne bronche pas. Potter t'es définitivement perdu si tu veux mon avis...) Bien on peux vous dire ce que nous avons prévu ! reprit Bellatrix. Il s'agit d'un concours de chant entre nos deux maisons respectives. Nos deux maisons s'affronteront lors d'une soirée choisie, pendant laquelle elles présenteront un duo qui chantera un morceau pré-tiré au sort.

(O.o Quoi ?!?!? Nan mais ça va pas la tête !) Je vois mes camarades afficher la même expression que moi, y compris le quidditchman (ha ils sont beaux les lions en tout cas !).

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es engagé Potter ? Tu ne vas pas te défiler quand même ?

- Je... Bien sûr que non !

- Fais gaffe James ! prévint Franck. Cela sens vraiment le truc pas net.

- En même temps, tout ce qu'entreprennent les Serpentards n'est vraiment pas net ! renchérit Black.

- T'inquiète pas Franck ! Bellatrix... Je tai déjà dit que j'acceptais (Oui... Avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Bravo Quidditchman !). Sirius et moi, nous...

- Hep ! Une minute, Potter ! interrompit la voix de Rodolphus Lestrange, qui s'était placé à côté de sa chère pettit copine Bella (Il faut dire qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ces deux là !) Qui t'as dit que Black pourrait être ton coéquipier ?

- Disons plutôt que personne n'a dit que James ne pouvait le choisir comme coéquipier ! intervient Remus (Ouais, bien dit Remus !)

- Et bien nous allons rectifier le tir, reprit Bellatrix calmement. Lupin a raison, nous avons oublié de clarifier un point. Les duos seront composés chacun d'un garçon... et d'une fille.

- D'une fille ? répéta Potter, surpris (Mais nan voyons, un Détraqueur --' !!! Mais oui une fille, c'est ce qu'elle a dit idiot !)

- Eh bien oui ! Choisis donc une coéquipière Potter !

(Attention ! Potter se met à transpirer sous la pression ! Il est complètement décontenancé !)

Malgré le nombre assez grand de fille qui venderaient leur âme pour chanter avec Potter, aucune ne se prononça (je les comprends !) et le Vantard n°1 ne savait vraiment pas qui choisir. Je vis cependant ses yeux se tourner vers moi, mais je lui envoie un regard très très noir qui signifie : "Si t'essaie d'y penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, j'téclate !!!". Il détourne aussitôt les yeux (j'préfère ça !!).

Cependant le silence reigne toujours dans les Gryffondors... Et les Serpentards affiche un sourire encore plus triomphal.

- A ce que je vois Potter... Pas de coéquipière ? dit Rodolphus. Comme c'est navrant...

Je sens d'ici les ondes de frustration dégagées par Potter. Lorsque je le regarde, je constate qu'il serre les poings si fort qu'il en tremble presque.

- Dans ce cas, la partie adverse va devoir en désigner une... Les Serpentards commencèrent à fixer les différentes filles de la classe. Je vois Severus regarder du côté opposé où je me trouvais (merci Sev !) mais je vois aussi le regard de certain Serpentards se poser sur moi, la mine réjouie. (Oh non ! Il est de notoriété publique que Potter et moi ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Il y en a qui pense à moi c'est sûr !) Je commence à être mal à l'aise... Vraiment mal à l'aise... Je tente alors de reculer d'un pas, mais je me prends les pieds dans ma robe et trébuche lamentablement sur le sol du cachot. Tous les Gryffondors et TOUS les Serpentards me regardent alors. (Oh non..non... non, non, non, NON !!! Pitié ! Pas ça !)

Les Serpentards avaient désormais des visages euphoriques, comme si on leur avait annoncé la supression de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard. Je tourne alors mes yeux en direction de Bellatrix, qui était la plus en avant de son groupe.

- Très bien... alors ce sera Evans !


	3. Dispute et défaite

**_Disclaimer_**: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Chapitre 3 : Dispute et défaite

(Je dois rêver... Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Et je vais bientôt me réveiller, et m'appercevoir que tout ceci n'est pas possible... Moi, participer à un concours de chant stupide organisé par les Serpentards... Concours durant lequel je devrais faire équipe avec Potter-Quidditchman... Oui, je vais me réveiller et entendre Alice me dire "Dépêche Lily ! On va louper le petit dej' sinon ! Nan mais je te jure ! Je te rappelle que tu...")

- ... vas participer à ce concours Evans ! s'exclama Rodolphus Lestrange. (Ah... c'est pas un rêve ! Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est la réalité !!!!)

- Moi ?! Mais je ne peux pas, je... (Attends Lily ! Tu vas quand même pas leur avouer que tu sais pas chanter !) Je ne... sais pas chanter, je... (Et ben si tu l'as fait ! Faut que je m'écoute plus souvent, moi !)

- Il faudra bien Evans ! répliqua Bellatrix.

- Une minute !! intervint Alice Stelder, ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à vous de choisir la coéquipière de James ? (merci Alice ! Je t'adore !!)

- Parce que personne ne s'est prononcé dans votre groupe d'élèves courageux ! ironisa Bellatrix (c'était vrai en plus !)

Pesonne ne trouva quelque chose à redire.

- Et bien Evans... On dirait bien qu'on va devoir faire équipe sur ce coup, dit Potter en souriant et en rompant le silence.

- Potter ! Je vais...

- Pourquoi Evans ? interrompit soudain Severus. Je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Ne me dis pas que tu te soucie d'elle Rogue, sifla Bellatrix à la manière d'un serpent. Cela t'inquiète tant qu'elle participe à ce concours ?

- En aucun cas je ne me soucie de cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua aussitôt Severus.

J'eus l'impression qu'un dague de glace me transperçait le corps. Je ne vis même pas tout de suite mes camarades se précipiter tous en même temps sur Severus, et se faire repousser par les autres Serpentards.

- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça Servilus ! cracha alors Potter.

(Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter... Il n'aurait pas du dire ça... Cela faisait deux fois... Deux fois qu'il m'insultait gravement pour se sauver la face devant ses amis douteux. Deux fois qu'il affichait une expression de marbre après avoir proféré l'insulte. Et bien... Qu'il ne compte plus sur moi pour l'aider ! Je lui ai déjà pardonné ça une fois ! Il peut toujours attendre la deuxième ! Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour l'aider, le Servilus !)

Je lui lancais une expression tellement remplie de de colère et de mépris qu'il baissa soudainement le regard. Ce regard il le connaîssait et il le détestait. (Et j'en suis ravie ! Il n'a aucune idée de l'ampleur de ma colère !)

Le tapage produit par les deux classe commencait à me monter au cerveau...

- Silence !! criais-je.

Tout le monde se tût enfin. (Lily Evans la préfète est de retour !)

Je méforcais de reprendre contenance et de ne pas avoir l'air paniqué et furieuse.

- Quel est le duo des Serpentards ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide pour le choisir ? demandais-je.

Je vis le regard de Potter s'illuminer.

Bellatrix reprit la parole :

- Non, pas besoin. Ce sera moi et Rodolphus. Vu que nous sommes des volontaires, pas besoin de votre aide. (Argh ! On s'en serait douter !)

- Et pour les chansons ? demanda Potter.

Lestrange lui répondit aussitôt :

- On va faire un tirage au sort, parmi le réprtoires du groupe des Bizar' Sisters. Ils ont fait beaucoup de chansons diverses et variées, cela nous ira parfaitement.

(Oui, c'est sûr qu'à vous, ça vous va très bien ! Enfin bref... Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre...)

Black demanda alors :

- Et on le fait quand ce tirage ? Maintenant ?

- Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, cousin ! répondit Bellatrix. On a déjà noter tout leur répertoire sur des bouts de parchemin. Lucius, donne-moi ton chapeau.

Malefoy s'exécuta. (J'en peux plus de ces Sepentards ! Ils avaient tout prévu !!!)

- Une minute ! reprit Black. On peut vérifier les parchemins ?! C'est pas que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en vous mais... Si !

-Allez-y ! répliqua Lestrange. On a bien diversifié les chansons !

Les Gryffondors explorèrent les bouts de parchemins quelques minutes, puis donnèrent leur accord.

- Dans ce cas... Allons-y ! On commence si vous voulez bien ! dit Bellatrix.

Et sans attendre une réponse de notre part, elle plongea sa main dans le chapeau de Malefoy sans attendre. Elle en tira un bout de parchemin et lut à haute voix :

- "Saisir les étoiles"... ça va parfaitement ! Un morceau assez rythmé ! Tout à fait ce qu'il nous faut, Rodolf' ! (Dit elle avec ses yeux psycophates brillant d'amour pour le Rodolf' en question )

- A nous ! l'interrompais-je. (Avant que Potter le fasse et nous tire une chanson pourrie !)

Je saisis un papier à mon tour et lut à voix haute :

- "Liberté et...Amour" ! (je retire ce que j'ai dit... C'est moi qui ai tiré la chanson pourie !)

Je vois que Potter tire une tronche partagée entre l'appréhension ou le contentement.

- Dans ce cas c'est décidé ! La soirée aura lieu le samedi 31 Mai, à 22 heures. cela vous va ? demanda Bellatrix.

Les Gryffondors et moi même murmurèrent un tout petit "ouais". (De toute façon, tu te fiches bien de la réponse ! Vous avez déjà tout prévu entre vous pour tous nous humiler !)

Les Serpentards se dirigèrent alors vers la sortie. Mais Rodolphus ajouta alors :

- Au fait... Potter, Black ! On verra comment vous vous en tirrez au Quidditch demain, face à Poufsouffle !

Puis il s'éloigna. Les deux compères se regardèrent plutôt interloqués.

Je vois alors Severus, qui était resté en retrait, me regarder avec un air discrètement implorant. Je me mis alors à marcher rapidement en direction de la sortie, en prenant le soin de le bousculer au passage. (Je ne veux même plus en entendre parler de toi !)

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre sans me retourner. Mais j'entends alors derrière moi la voix de Potter qui m'interpelle :

- Lily... Il faut qu'on programme une soirée pour s'entraîner à chanter ! dit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux comme à son habitude. Ce serait stupide si on...

- Potter ! l'interrompis-je. Je suis vraiment navrée, mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas DU TOUT d'humeur à parler de ça maintenant !

Et sans rien attendre de sa part, je me dirige vers le parc, pour aller en cours de botanique (avec tout ça, j'ai même pas eu de récréation !)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je suis bien contente qu'il y ai un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui, me confia joyeusement Alice, alors que nous déscendions jusqu'à la Grande Salle prendre notre petit déjeuner. Une journée de repos et un match pour Gryffondor !

Je lui répondis par un vague "boroguonyme". Je voulais me tenir le PLUS LOIN possible de Quidditchman (je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de chant, et je ne veux même pas entendre parler de concours !).Malheureusement pour moi, il me fut impossible de ne pas appercevoir Potter à la table des Gryffondors (Zut alors !). Il essaya (comme d'habitude) de m'impressionner avec son sourire qui fait tommber toutes les filles (sauf moi !). Je prends soin de m'assoir le plus loin possible de lui, et une fois assise je commence à manger des tartines.

- Tu sais Lil's, me dit Alice, il va falloir t'entraîner à chanter avec Potter si tu ne veux pas te faire humilier par Bellatrix et son Rodolf'...

- Merci Alice --' (et moi qui ne voulais plus en entendre parler !) ! Mais le pire dans tout ça... C'est que ce que tu dis est vrai ! (Aarghh ! Prise de conscience horrible)

- Bon.. Il faudrait que tu te décides à ...

- Lui parler ? Je veux bien, mais je risquerais de le déconcentrer, le grand Quidditchman !

Alice et moi échangèrent un bref éclat de rire.

- Et bien dans ce cas, reprit-elle, tu n'as cas lui parler après les match ! N'oublie pas que vous avez l'honneur de la maison Gryffondor entre vos mains !

(Elle aurait pas tendance à exagérer Alice ?)

- Peut-être... Mais reconnaît que c'est plutôt mal parti pour sauvegarder l'honneur des Lions !

- Qui sait Lily, ça ira peut-être mieux que tu ne le penses ! Après tout... Tu as vu la plaisanterie des deux Vantards ! Potter chante plutôt juste. Et puis, d'après tes démonstrations dans les douches des filles, je pense que tu chantes juste aussi !

- Mouais... Si tu le dis... (Nan, je ne suis pas convaincue !)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent gaiement vers le stade de Quidditch où devais avoir lieu l'avant dernière rencontre de l'année, Gryffondor contrre Poufsouffle. je n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à encourager l'équipe des Lions (Vu qu'il y a Potter ! Et je ne vous parle pas de ce concours grotesque qui me met les nerfs en pelotte !)

Nous atteignons tous assez rapidement les gradins pour nous mettre en place. Les Serpentards nous passèrent devant (Grrrrr !) afin d'aller s'installer. Severus tenta alors une nouvelle approche que je fis mine d'ignorer royalement en lui tournant le dos en allant m'asseoir sur des gradins plus haut, afin de mieux pouvoir profiter du match (et de me trouver loin de lui !).

Les équipes firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard, sous les acclamations des spectateurs (y compris moi... Bah oui ! Je suis de Gryffondor quand même !), et je fus éblouie par les couleurs jaunes et rouges. Les joueurs de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle se mirent en place au-dessus du rond central. J'apperçus Potter et Black, l'attrapeur et le batteur, côte à côte s'adressant des sourires mutuels. Puis, je vis Black indiquer à Potter Le lieu où je me trouvais. Celui-ci regarda aussitôt dans ma direction pour m'adresser une sourire de dragueur, mais je détourne aussitôt la tête (Nan mais !).

Madame Bibine lança alors le Souafle, et le match commença. Ce fut les Gryffondors qui s'en emparèrent du Souaffle en premier. Franck Londubat était déjà en train de dribbler les autres poursuiveurs de Pouffsouffle et arriva très rapidement dans la surfaces des buts. Il tira. Il marqua. Les Gryffondors et moi-même poussèrent des éclats de joie devant ce premier but. Je vis alors avec effroi un Cognard se diriger vers Franck à une vitesse folle. Heureusement, celui-ci l'évita de peu. (Ouf...!) Black arriva alors sur le Cognard en question et effectua une frappe magistrale sur celui-ci, qui se dirigea alors vers un poursuiveur adverse, qui fut ainsi désarçonné, et perdit le ballon. (Bien joué Black !! Il a beau être arrogant, il faut dire que Gryffondor a de la chance de l'avoir au rang de batteur !)

Le match suivit son cours avec un deuxième but en faveur de Gryffondor, marqué à nouveau par Franck (il est vraiment en forme !!!) !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure était passée rapidement, sans aucine trace du Vif d'or. Le match évoluait au score de 50 à 30 en faveur de Gryffondor (YES ! Si ça continue, la victoire est dans la poche !). Je m'écriais pour encourager mon équipe lorsque deux éclairs rouge et jaune se drigèrent en même temps dans la même direction, suivant une petite trace dorée... Le Vif d'or ! (C'est pas trop tôt, Potter ! T'as intérêt à l'attraper, histoire de faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui !). Le Vif d'or avait déjà beaucoup d'avance sur les deux attrapeurs mais ceux-ci continuaient leur course. Potter était en tête. C'est alors que parmi des cris de suporters, j'entendis alors quelque chose de plus distinct, comme un chant. Je compris alors d'où venait ce chant... Des gradins des Serpentards, qui étaient en train de chanter, en accompagnant Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait utilisé le sort _Sonorus_ pour que leur voix résonnent encore plus fort. Je compris avec fureur le sens des paroles.

_Les Gryffondors font bien les fiers,_

_Mais ils se rammassent souvent par terre !_

_Ils se croient vraiment tous permis,_

_Mais ne sont pas plus intelligents que des fourmis !_

_On les dit courageux,_

_Mais ce ne sont que des peureux !_

_Avec Potter à leur tête,_

_Ils ont vraiment l'air bête !_

_Hey Potter ! Si tu veux attraper le Vif d'or,_

_Il va falloir accélérer plus fort !_

_Tu arrives toujours en retards,_

_Et cela rend bien service aux Serpentards !_

(Non, ils ont osé ! Cette bande de... ! Grrrr ! Ils ont même réservé une partie à Potter ! Bien que je ne m'entendes pas avec lui, ils dépassent les bornes !!!)

Mais l'horeur ne s'arrêta pas là ! Potter avait apparement l'air plus que déconcentré (je ne peux que compatir... C'est pas vraiment de sa faute). Il avait perdu son avance ! Avec mes jumelles, je vis qu'il serrait les dents... Il n'était vraiment pas dans la course. Les Serpentards avaient bien préparer leur coup ! Je voyais à présent ce que signifiait l'allusion faite par Lestrange, au cachot. C'est alors que j'entendis vraiment distinctement la voix de Sirius crier :

- James ! ATTENTION !!!

Trop tard ! Au moment où Potter détourna les yeux de son objectif, un Cognard le frappa de plein fouet, au niveau des côtes (Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe AÏE !!!!!) . Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi, en même temps que mes camarades. Potter semblait s'être évanouit quasi-instantanément (plus que normal après un tel choc !). Il tombait déjà (de plus de 15 mètres !!!) lorsque Black le rattrapa au vol, juste à temps ! A peine avions-nous poussé un soupir de soulagement, qu'un autre fait innatendu et vraiment désagréable se produisit. L'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle venait d'attraper les Vif d'or, sous l'acclamation des Pouffsouffles, et les rires réjouis des Serpentards.

Gryffondor venait de perdre le match.


	4. Accord entre partenaires

Bon, bon, bon... J'est pas mal tardé et en plus ce chapitre est plutôt court... Mais bon, c'est comme ça la vie peut être cruelle parfois... Je vais poster désormais des réponses au review (je l'ai pas fait avant, mais je ratrappe mon erreur )

**à ZiaGranger :** _il se pourrait que l'on s'amuse effectivement (du moins j'espère pour vous surtout ) ! En tout cas, merci !_

**à georegette2006 :** _Et bien... Voilà la suite justement !_

**à Chocolatine :** _ Et oui XD on peut dire Game Over ! Qui aurais pu croire, avec James Potter au poste d'Attrapeur ! Comme quoi, tout arrive ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, la voici !_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_ : Je l'ai déjà dit, et je vais me répéter... Les persos appartiennent à la déesse de la littérature fantastique, j'ai nommé J.K Rowling !

Chapitre 4 : Accord entre partenaires

- Bon, s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, je vais finir par partir, désolée.

- Attends Lily, s'il te plaît ! dit Sirius. Tu vas voir à son réveil, il sera content .

- Je ne suis pas vraiment venu pour lui faire plaisir, Sirius !

- Tiens Lily ! me confia Alice. Tu appelles Sirius par son prénom maintenant ? (Quoi !?)

- Autant pour moi Alice ! Je me reprends, Black... Je ne suis pas spécialement venue à l'infirmerie pour voir la mine réjouie de Potter lorsqu'il se réveillera !

- Oh, quel dommage ! ironisa Black. Je préfèrais quand tu m'appelais par mon prénom, Lily !

- En tout cas, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir permis d'utiliser le mien, Black, réplicais-je agacée.

Nous entendîmes alors un petit grognement venant du lit autour duquel nous étions tous assis (c'est à dire Alice, Franck, Remus, Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi même... Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là, au chevet de Quidditchman ! Peut-être parce que Franck, étant le petit copain de ma meilleure amie l'a traînée là-bas, et que je ne pouvais la laisser au milieu d'un groupe de mecs !)

- Alors mon vieux Cornedrue, on se réveille enfin ?

- Grmbll... (Waouhou ! Potter essait de communquer avec nous !!! Il a peut-être conservé quelques neuronnes !)

Potter aligna une phrase à peine compréhensible :

- Kèchfoula ? (Je suppose qu'il veut dire "Qu'est-ce que je fous là")

- Bah James, lui répondit Remus, tu a été heurté de plein fouet par un Cognard.

- Inconiare ? Ah !!! (Oula ! il a reprit ses esprits vite fait le Quidditchman à moitié dans les vappes !)

Potter se relava mais fit aussitôt une grimace de douleur.

- Tout doux Cornedrue ! dit Sirius en le repoussant doucement vers son oreiller. T'avais 3 côtes cassés ! Mrs Pomfresh les a resouder, mais ça va encore être un peu douloureux.

- Ouais, mais... Et le match ?! l'interrompit Potter.

Un silence gènant s'installa. Apparament personne ne voulais vraiment en parler, et tout le monde était occupé à se gratter la tête, ou à regarder le plafond, en quête d'y apercevoir une mouche en train de voler.

- Ah d'accord... reprit Potter médusé. De combien ?

- Bah on a perdu 180 à 50, répondit Franck. Mais c'est pas de ta faute, James !

- Disons alors que c'est la faute du Cognard, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

- Potter, ne commence pas à déprimer ! intervins-je. Si ces Serpentards de malheur n'avaient pas mis au point cette chanson stupide, tu n'aurais, je pense pas été aussi déconcentré !

Tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux ronds, surtout Potter, comme si on lui avait annoncé que son anniversaire serait désormais tous les jours de la semaine.

- Attends... Lily Evans vient de me réconforter là ou je rêve ?? Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve Patmol !!!

- Non, ce n'est pas un rêve Cornedrue ! lui répondit Black.

(Je crois qu'en fait, j'aurais dû me taire... Il va croire que je l'aime bien, maintenant !)

- Oui, enfin si tu ne montais pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, comme tu en as l'habitude, tu ne te serais pas déconcentrer en entendant cette chanson ! Tu crois toujours que tu ne peux pas perdre tes matches de Quidditch ! Tu n'as pas vraiment pris cette rencontre au sérieux, je me trompe ? Tu croyais que c'était joué d'avance... Et voilà le résultat Potter... Une défaite et trois côtes cassées... (Désolée de briser tes espoirs Potter)

- Rah... Je m'en doutais, c'était trop beau ! dit-il d'un air blessé. Mais, au fait... Tu exagères un peu, Evans... Mes côtes sont réparées maintenant .

Je lançai alors un soupir affligé ; j'étais à moitié agacée et à moitié amusée.

Franck reprit la parole :

- Si je tenais les Serpentards entre mes mains, je te jure que... En particulier Bellatrix Black et son petit toutou Lestrange !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Franck, l'interrompit Black. La vengance est un plat qui se mange froid... Il vont payer ! Mais... James, Lily... Il va falloir vous mettre au boulot !

(Ah non ! Je veux pas me faire embarquer dans cette histoire de vengance, moi !)

- Hey, minute Black ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien... Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un concours de chant à gagner !

- Oh non ! Ne m'en parle pas !

- Mais il faudra bien, Lily ! intervint Alice. Ce serait bien que la maison Gryffondor prenne sa revanche loyalement ! De toute façon, on va vous aidez à vous entraîner, que tu le veuilles ou non !

- On voit bien que ce n'es pas toi qui doit chanter ! répliquais-je froidement.

- Moi... Je ne suis pas pressé de la faire ce concours, renchérit Potter. Mais vu que c'est avec Lily...

- Ecrase Potter s'te plait...soupirais-je. Enfin bon... Potter, je ne pensais pas avoir à te dire ça un jour, mais ils ont raison, on va devoir travailler ensemble sur ce coup !

- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Peter.

- Oui, mais n'allez pas vous imaginez des trucs, surtout ! prévins-je presque amusée (manquerait plus que ça !)

- T'inquiète pas, Lily ! assura Black (il ne me semblait pas lui avoir permis d'utiliser mon prénom... Enfin... C'est pas grave...)

- En tant que préfet, intervint Remus, je vous conseille VIVEMENT de leur faire ravaler leur fausses notes !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas cher collègue ! lui répondis-je énergiquement. Je vais faire avaler à Bellatrix sa langue de vipère, et je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne la recrache pas, sauf si c'est sur son p'tit copain de Rodolf' !

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi désire la déchéance d'un membre de ma famille... C'est trop beau ! Merci Lily !!!

Petit éclat de rire dans l'assistance (pour une fois, Black et moi avant les mêmes goûts... Enfin les mêmes dégouts, si je puis dire...)

Potter repris la parole d'un ton enjoué :

- Alors... Prête, partenaire ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et souris.

- Prête !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est un peu court, mais comme je l'ai dis c'est ainsi . Bon et bien... Maintenant... Vous voyez la petite case bleu, là... Juste en-dessou, sur la gauche... Cliquez dessus ça soulagera beaucoup de monde Et n'oubliez pas du mettre du texte... Parce qu'il se peut que je sorte une artillerie lourde si je suis mécontente de vous...(vous inquiétez pas... je commencerai d'abord par une petite salve de grenade... ) En attendant, vous avez le droit au p'tit Chibi eyes du Chat Potté . ! 

Le Petit Chat Potté vous demande donc des reviews


	5. Le Piège

Bon, j'ai mis du temps pour faire parraître ce chapitre, mais disons que durant ces vacances de Noël je manquais un peu d'inspiration . Exeptionnellement, ce chapitre ne sera pas du point de vue de Lily, mais plutôt de celui de Severus (Soeurette, si un jour tu lis ce chapitre, sache que je te le dédicace XD ).

Réponses aux reviews :

_** loudee :**__ La suite... la voici ! Mercipour ton aide;)_

_**lauralavoiepelletier :** Ravi que cela te plaise. C'est cool d'entrer dans les pensées de Lily, hein ? Voici la suite _

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling ! (ça se saurait si ils étaient à moi, nan ? XD)

**Chapitre 5 :** Le Piège

----

Severus Rogue regrettait. Oui, il regrettait profondément ce qu'il avait fait contre Lily Evans, la seule personne qui l'ai compris. Il avait eût beau chercher à s'excuser, Lily lui tournait constament le dos, et l'ignorait complètement. Lui pardonnerait-elle un jour ? Elle était déjà parvenue à le faire une fois. Severus lui avait manqué de respect, simplement pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était bien pire. Lily avait plus que de la colère dans son regard. Elle semblait éprouver également du mépris, et cela était insupportable pour Severus. Car il avait trouvé en Lily la seule amie, la seule personne qui ne le méprisait pas. Auparavant, tout du moins. Severus ne pouvait supporter cette crise. Il était décidé à regagner la confiance de Lily, la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il devait déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis au moins une demi heure, et avait fini par attérir dans les cachots. Il était plus que désorienté. Alors qu'il s'apprétait cependant à regagner la salle commune des Serpentards, il entendit deux voix familières... C'étaient les voix de Bellatrix Black et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Au lieu de tourner au prochain angle du couloir, il resta dans l'ombre afin d'écouter une conversation qui semblait plus qu'intéressante.

- Bella, je te trouve chaque jour un peu plus brillante ! s'exclamait Rodolphus. Cette idée pour déconcentrer Potter durant le match était une idée vraiment brillante.  
- Le fait de penser que nous pouvons humilier les Gryffondors m'inspire beaucoup, Rodolf', ricana Bellatrix.

Severus devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié ce coup de grâce durant le match de Quidditch. Voir Potter ainsi humilié, et en plus perdant d'un match de Quidditch, était une grande satisfaction pour Severus, bien qu'il ne fût pas au courant pour cette blague.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, Rodolf'. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, poursuivit Bellatrix.

- Oh ! Dois-je comprendre que ma chère et tendre Bella a un autre plan machiavélique en tête ?

- Cela se pourrait bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire sinistre. Je pense que nous devrions forcer le destin, durant la soirée du 31 mai.

- Tu veux dire... Tricher ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Nous avons toutes nos chances de gagner le concours !

- Tu ne m'as pas tout à fait compris. Je ne doute pas de nos chances, mais je pense que nous devrions pousser l'humiliation de la maison Gryffondor encore plus loin.

- Mais... Bella, on a déjà penser à tout pour ça ! On a prévu une soirée officielle, surveillée par MacGonnagal et Slughorn... On s'est entraînés pour le chant, et ils ont comme chanteurs Potter et Evans, qui sont en conflis constant ! Je ne vois pas...

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, Rodolf' ! l'interrompit soudain Bellatrix. Je VEUX qu'ils soient plus qu'humiliés. Tu as raison ! Qu'ils arrivent à s'entraîner ou non ne fera aucune différence ! Mais je ne _veux pas_ qu'il chantent _convenablement_.

Severus percevait dans la voix de Bellatrix une autorité froide, et un brin de folie calculatrice. Il s'était toujours méfié d'elle. Et il avait eu raison... Elle avait apparemment l'intention d'humilier plus encore les Gryffondors et Potter... Mais également Lily ! Il écouta encore plus attentivement la conversation.

- Très bien, Bella ! Ne t'énerve pas. Mais... Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, au juste ?

- Très simplement ! Un bon sortilège de Confusion pendant lors prestation, et tout se passera ni vu, ni connu !

- Simple en effet, approuva Rodolphus. Et efficace ! Bravo Bella !

- Merci ! On mettra ça au point un peu plus tard. Ils ne s'en remettront pas, tu verras ! Au fait, tu as fini le devoir de Sortilèges, pour demain ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire.

- Oui. Si tu veux, je te le prête, pour que tu puisses le recopier !

- Oh merci beaucoup Rodolf' ! dit Bellatrix, avec le ton si mielleux qu'elle prenait souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attendre quelque chose de son cher et tendre.

Une vraie marionnette, ce Rodolphus ! Severus s'apperçut alors que les voix se rapprochaient de sa cachette. Il se déplaca rapidement dans un creux du mur, derrière unes des nombreuses armures qui ornaient les cachots. Le couple passa devant lui sans le remarquer.

Il avait écouté une conversation plus qu'intéressante. Mais cependant, il se voyait pris entre deux feux... Le succès de sa maison, Serpentard (ce qui signifiait l'humiliation de celle de Gryffondor, et de surcroit, l'humiliation de Potter !), et le piège tendu à Lily. Severus grimaçait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour assister à une humiliation publique du grand James Potter, mais il ne désirait pas que Lily en subisse les conséquences. Il ne lui souhaitait pas ce "déshonneur". Il avait souvent connu ça, à cause, une fois de plus, de Potter et de ses imbéciles d'amis. Et c'était Lily qui l'avait défendu. Lily, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire. Lily, celle qu'il admirait. Lily, celle qui aujourd'hui le détestait. Il baissa la tête rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais une idée lui vint soudain. Il trouvait le moyen d'adresser à nouveau la parole à celle qu'il aimait. Il trouvait ici un moyen de se racheter, de se faire pardonner. Il aurait tout donné en ce moment même pour qu'elle lui adresse à nouveau la parole ! Peu importe le succès de la maison à laquelle il appartenait ! Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Bellatrix, et son toutou " Rodolf' ". Tant pis pour la défaite de Potter ! Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était Lily, et sa reconaissance !

En sortant de l'ombre, sa décision était prise. Il se détourna du chemin de la salle commune, et se dirigea le plus vite possible en direction du lieu où Lily passait souvent son temps libre : la Bibliothèque.

----

* * *

Bien.. Maintenant... Vous voyez la petite case bleu, en bas à geuche ? Si, si ! Je suis sûre que vous la voyez ! Et bah... Cliquez dessus ! J'ai été gentille ! Je vous ai fait les yeux du Chat Potté ! Mais ce temps est désormais révolu ! Comme je l'ai annoncé à la fin du Chapitre 4, je vais maintenant vous lancer une salve de grenades ! C'est parti !!!!! 

Review Siou-plait !!!!!!


	6. Confiance ? Amitié ?

_Je suis désolée de mon gigantesque retard ! (Ne me tuer pas !!!) Mais j'avais quelques problèmes d'ordinateur, et je manquais énormément d'inspiration ' (bien que l'histoire soit parfaitement mise au point dans ma petite tête. Mais Je pense que le plus difficile, c'est de s'y mettre !). Alors, posez vos bazookas, voici la suite dès maintenant !_

_**Disclaimer :**_ TOUS les personnages et… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à mettre ça ?! Tout le monde sait que cet univers et ces personnages appartiennent à la déesse terrienne J.K. Rowling !

Chapitre 6 : Confiance ? Amitié ?

(Allez Lily Evans ! Concentre-toi ! Est-ce si difficile de se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose ? Peut-être que ça peut le devenir quand on pense à ce stupide concours de chant !) J'étais en train de plancher sur le livre « Les Clés des bonnes Métamorphoses », dans cette chère bibliothèque de Poudlard, pour essayer de réussir le devoir distribué par McGonnagal. Ce devoir n'était pas pour le lendemain (encore heureux ! sinon je suis encore debout à 5h du mat'), mais je ne savais pas comment m'occuper en attendant ce soir.

Ce soir… Le moment fatidique où je serais amenée à chanter devant plusieurs personnes (ailleurs que dans les douches des filles !). En effet, les Maraudeurs, Franck, Alice et moi avions programmé un rendez-vous dans une classe vide du 7ème étage pour débuter l'entraînement de chant en vue de ne pas se ridiculiser la soirée du 31 mai. Je sais pourtant que je ne risque pas grand-chose, il n'y aura que nous sept à ce rendez-vous. (Nan ! Aucun moyen de se ridiculiser ! Je vais juste chanter comme une casserole devant les Maraudeurs ! Mais…. A quoi je pense là ???!!!! Je dois faire ce fichu devoir !)

C'est au moment où je replongeais mon nez dans le bouquin que j'entendis une voix essoufflée. Je lève la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec Severus. (Comment te dire, Severus Rogue … ? C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !!!). Je le regarde d'un air rancunier, avant de lui demander sèchement :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lily je suis désolé, je sais que tu n'aime pas être dérangée quand tu fais tes devoirs… commença-t-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. (Loupé !!!)

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour apprendre les choses que je sais déjà, Severus !

Je ferme le livre, et commence à ranger mes affaires afin de quitter la bibliothèque. J'allais ranger ma plume et mon encre, quand sa main empêcha la mienne de bouger.

Lily, écoute…

Je retire vivement ma main en l'ignorant complètement, et je me dirige alors vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Je m'engageais dans le couloir, quand soudain Severus revint à la charge et en me barrant le passage.

Lily, c'est vraiment important ! Si tu ne m'écoute pas tu vas le regretter !

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le comprendre… Serait-ce des menaces, Servillus ? (Y pas intérêt pour toi !)

Non ! Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il d'un air confus, gêné, mais aussi désespéré. C'est au sujet de ce concours !

Ne m'en parle pas ! Ce sont tes « amis » tordus qui ont eu cette idée, et je ne veux pas en entendre parler pour le moment ! (Même si j'y pensais encore il y a deux minutes !) Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Attends ! Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide !

Nous ? demandais-je perplexe.

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre, mais cela semblait lui en demander beaucoup.

Je te parle de toi et de Potter, dit-il en grimaçant.

Attends… Tu essaie de nous aider ? Potter, le Quidditchman que tu détestes tant, et moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Cette remarque sembla abattre Severus encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il baissa la tête, essayait de prendre à nouveau la parole, mais il semblait incapable de me regarder en face. (J'y suis allé fort, mais je ne le regrette pas vraiment… Tout ce qu'il dit, c'est un prétexte pour que je lui adresse la parole, voilà tout !)

Severus parvint cependant à relever la tête.

Lily, je regrette… Je regrette vraiment ! Je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu le sais !

Comment puis-je te croire ? Comment puis-je savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai ?

Lily… Tu es mon ami ! s'exclama-t-il, désespéré.

Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que je le suis vraiment ? Si ça se trouve, tu te moques de moi ! Peut-être que ce sont ces tordus de Serpentards, ces Bella, Rodolf', Dolohov, Malfoy et compagnie… tes vrais amis ! Si notre relation pouvait être qualifiée d' « amitié », je pense que tu en avais honte… Tellement honte que tu n'hésites pas à me « cracher » dessus lorsque tes petits camarades te surveillent !

Ces mots… Je ne lui disais pas vraiment pour le blesser… C'était ma pensée… C'était ce que je refusais de croire il y encore quelques temps… Mais alors que nous étions en train de nous disputer, ces mots sortaient tous seuls. J'avais la gorge serrée. J'étais vraiment désespérée moi aussi. Je me sentais au bord des larmes.

Non, Lily, non ! C'est faux ! Fais-moi confiance ! implora-t-il.

Mais comment te faire confiance ?! As-tu seulement su ce qu'était une confiance entre véritables amis ? lui criais-je avec une voix tremblante que je ne contrôlais plus. J'en ai assez ! Laisse-moi passer maintenant !

Je le bouscule presque violemment, et je m'enfuis en courant, sans me retourner.

Non Lily ! s'écria-t-il. Ils vont vous tendre un piège ! LILY !!!

J'entendais à peine les mots que Severus utilisait afin de me retenir, de me convaincre. (Des mensonges, encore une fois ! Je lui avais pardonné la première fois, le croyant quand il disait qu'il ne le pensait pas, que j'étais importante, que jamais cela ne se reproduirai ! Mais cela s'était bel et bien reproduit ! Mais c'est trop tard ! Il n'y changera rien ! J'en ai assez, de cette amitié dont il a honte !)

Je continuais de courir, mes yeux inondés de larmes que je pouvais plus retenir, en empruntant un passage secret, découvert lorsque je poursuivais les Maraudeurs en fuite après avoir commis une de leurs innombrables infractions. Les Maraudeurs… Bizarrement, ceux qui me soutiennent en ce moment, ce sont eux, ainsi qu'Alice et Franck ! Et celui que je fuis, celui en qui je n'ai plus confiance, c'est Severus, en qui je pensais trouver mon meilleur ami ! Severus…

Il était trop tard pour reculer. J'avais pris ma décision… Je me dirige alors vers le 7ème étage… Vers la Tour des Gryffondors !


End file.
